Times Rotten Aim
by anonymous'writer13
Summary: "What's so funny?" I demand. "You," he says still failing to hold in his guffaws before turning completely and deadly serious. "You don't win the games Katniss, the games win you," The story of how one kiss can either destory fate already doomed or create something that takes you down a path you have no choice but to explore. In the end only time chooses the length of your journey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This has been staring me in the face for a long time and I finally decided to publish it, this chapter may seem kind of familiar but it had to happen for the stories sake, but I promise the rest will be different.**

**So without further give you...**

**Oh and I don't own The Hunger Games by the way, sadly :( **

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Gale's already waiting for me by the time I reach our spot in the woods; I can see the tension he's holding within himself and his knee is jiggling up and down which is always a sign of nervousness for Gale but I let it slide as I take my place next to him, after all everybody worries on reaping day.

"Hey, Catnip," He gives me a smile that I know is forced for my benefit, but I don't call him on it. Since this is the first year that both of our siblings will enter the reaping were both a little distant today. I know I would volunteer in a heartbeat for Prim as would Gale for Rory but it's still something we worry about, the idea that anyone can just be sent to their death by merely being picked is as depressing as anything.

"Would do you want to do today?" I ask as I hand him a chunk of the cheese that Prim left for us this morning, his expression brightens as he pulls out a loaf of fresh bakery bread and rips it in half. Just the smell of it makes my mouth water.

"Let's hunt, we need to stock up, it's going to be harder to get in here while the games are showing, more peacekeepers about," I nod, last year the fence was even turned for the first time in forever.

"Okay so if were able to get some good meat today we'll take enough for at least a week and sell the rest to Sae," I say already starting to pick some berries from the nearby bushes.

Gale stands and brushes a few crumbs of him as he grabs his bow.

"Ready?" he asks me.

I nod. "Hey Gale," I say as I toss a berry into the air. "May the odds…"

He catches the berry straight into his mouth and finishes my sentence for me.

"…Be ever in your favour,"

By the time were ready to leave we've managed to get three rabbits from the snare line as well as having shot 3 squirrels, we've also managed to gather quite a lot of greens and decide that we each have enough money at home that we don't need to go to the hob today after all. We split our kills down the middle with two rabbits, one squirrel and half the greens for Gale's larger family of five and one rabbit, two squirrels and the other half of the greens for me, Prim and my mother. It is enough to last us for at least a week but we will have to come back to the woods during the games, if were both still here I'm suddenly reminded.

I'm about to tell him I'll see him in the square for the reaping when his lips suddenly descend on mine, I have no time to react as he pulls away quickly, an undecipherable look on his face.

He turns to run but thinks better of it and looks me straight in the eyes as he says.

"Don't get picked, okay." I blink and he's gone.

I stand there motionless my mind screaming over and over again, _GALE KISSED ME! WHY DID GALE KISS ME? _Did I like it? I touch a finger to my lips and try to remember what I was thinking when he ambushed me, I've never been kissed before I wouldn't even know how to respond or if I even would have had he given me a chance.

I silently scold myself for worrying about this when I know there are much bigger issues to be thinking about – the reaping is in less than an hour – I'm mad at Gale too for making me question what I already know about myself, I've never cared about things as stupid as kisses before and I'm not going to start now.

I push all thoughts of it out of my mind and run all the way home, if I'm late to the reaping there's no telling what will happen.

As we file in silently to the square, I tug Prim towards her roped of sector and kiss her on the forehead before heading towards my own roped of square, our mother stands at the back where the rest of the unreapable families stand praying that their loved ones escape Effie Trinkets clutches.

I take my place next to my only female friend Madge Undersee and just glimpse the top of Gale's head from the corner of my eye; he turns as if he can sense me watching him and gives me a roll of his eyes accompanied by reassuring smile, I'm glad he makes no reference to the kiss and I don't have time to respond as he turns towards the stage whilst the clock strikes two.

I block out the mayors speech which is exactly the same every year and only pay attention when Effie takes centre stage. As she gets closer to the bowl that I know holds twenty slips of paper with Katniss Everdeen scribbled on them and one with Primrose Everdeen I notice I've been chewing my bottom lip so hard that blood has started to drip down onto my chin. I wipe it away quickly and then watch Effie as she unfolds the female tributes name far too slowly and yet not slow enough.

She taps the microphone as if to check its working and then clears her throat. Her distinct capitol accent blasts out across the square as she reads the name in a clear voice.

"Primrose Everdeen,"

My heart stops and my breathing constricts and all I can think about is how on earth could anybody be so cruel, why would anyone want to hurt somebody as innocent as Prim. Madge has to hold me up as I completely lose control but then I realise, I can volunteer, I'm not going to let them touch Prim and the sight of her walking towards her death shocks me back into to life.

"Prim," I call out, the crowd quickly parting as I rush to her side pushing her behind me. Peacekeepers start to push towards me but instantly stop as I screech.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute,"

**Gales POV**

Prim is screaming at her not to go and I want to be doing the exact same, but I know that's not going to help Katniss right now so instead I just prise Prim of her and give what I hope is a helpful smile but I know it's probably more of a grimace.

Once I've taken Prim back to her mother I have to take my place back in line, by the time I get there I've missed Katniss's introduction and all you can hear now is Prims whimpering. Effie's now walking towards the male tributes bowl and then I remember that my 42 slips of paper hardly have the best odds. I've barely had anytime to panic about having to go into an arena where I'm expected to kill my Catnip, when Effie returns having already picked somebody's death sentence.

"And the lucky tribute is," the way she acts like it's a damn honour makes my stomach churn and just fuels my hatred for the Capitol even more than usual.

"Peeta Mellark," she finishes with extra flurry.

The baker's son, I wouldn't have expected that, he's a merchant so he must have only had about five slips but I have no time to think about that now as I'm filled with relief that it's not going to be me fighting Katniss to the death. I study him as the crowd parts to let him forward, he seems scared and I can already tell he's a goner in the games, I relax a bit knowing that at least Katniss probably won't have much competition from him.

When I look at Katniss I don't understand her expression, when she and Peeta shake hands I'm sure I see something pass in her eyes. She's not upset about bread boy being picked is she? I didn't even know she knew him other than the few times we've had to trade with him whilst the baker was out.

Effie ushers them both through the justice building doors and the anthem booms through the square signifying the end of the reaping. Families file out to attend their own celebrations, happy that at least for another year their children have been spared. I will not be celebrating this year.

By the time I've said I'll see my family back at home and made it over to Prim and Mrs Everdeen the only people left standing in the square are us, the Baker and Madge. I notice that the Bakers wife and the two sons seem to have left and gone back to the bakery, either they don't care that they may never see their brother again or they're too ashamed that they didn't volunteer to save him, family loyalty only goes so far and not everybody is as self-sacrificing as my Catnip.

Prim clings to me as we walk into the justice building and she reminds so much of my own sister Posy in this scenario that my heart clenches in pain. Miss Everdeen gives me a brief nod as they enter the room Katniss's room ahead of me, I will say my own goodbye afterward. I then immediately chastise myself, this will not be goodbye. Katniss is the bravest person I know and a damn good hunter, she'll survive this I know she will and she'll come back to district 12 a victor.

Maybe then I'll be able to finally tell her how I feel about her that is if she hasn't already guessed it from me kissing her earlier, although somehow I doubt it. Katniss isn't that perceptive at the best of times, let alone when it comes to feelings; she probably didn't even give the kiss a second thought or if she did was really angry that it happened at all. I don't even know why I kissed her, it was as though I had only just realised how close I could come to losing her forever and I just couldn't bare the thought of it. And now it's happening, my Catnip is going to be sent thousands of miles away and paraded in front of vile creatures who take pleasure in watching kids be slaughtered on their screens.

I try to push that out of my mind as its now my turn to see Katniss. I have no idea what I'm going to do or say when I see her, but apparently my subconscious has already has it all planned out. As soon as I lay my eyes on her, I reach for her, I want to hold her. It's my instinct to protect her, and I know she wouldn't like knowing that. She takes pride in her inner strength, and she's hesitant to place her trust in anyone but herself, and perhaps, me. That doesn't offend me. In fact, I understand it all too well. There are very few people who can be implicitly trusted in this world, but I am holding one of them in my arms.

When she pulls away from me I feel a great emptiness. I've wasted so much of our time together, ranting about the Capitol or complaining about the kids not having enough to eat. I realise now that the best I can do for her is to give her as much advice for the arena as possible.

"Listen, you've got to get your hands on a bow, it's your best chance. If you show them how good you are there sure to have at least one in the arena," I try to sound as sure as possible.

"It's not like I'm going to be hunting animals Gale, there humans, how can I kill another human?"

"You can't think about them like that Catnip," I say frantically grabbing her by the shoulders. "I know it sounds harsh but it's the only way," she nods and I can tell she's trying to keep it all together.

"You've got to win Catnip, I know you can. Prim and your mother need you," I say more softly no as well as gently cupping her face with one hand. "I need you," I whisper.

"Gale…" she starts and I know she's probably going to say something about the kiss but then the Peacekeepers come and I can see the panic come to life in her eyes.

"Don't let them starve," she cries out as I'm dragged away.

"You know I won't," I say, and them I'm suddenly filled with dread, it may be that if I don't tell her now she may never know. That's a chance I cannot take.

She's almost out of might sight as I use all the courage I have to say.

"Katniss, remember I–"

The door slams and she's gone.

"–love you," I whisper into the door. "I love you, Catnip."

* * *

**So? Hate it? Liked it? Loved it? Please leave a review regardless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The second chapter has arrived and i've skipped the games, basically the exact same thing happened as in the book, but dont worry the kiss has not been forgotten.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up to a blur of shapes and colours. A bright light demands my attention so forcefully that I have to snap my eyes shut again as to not be blinded. How long have I been out of the arena? Maybe a few hours, more? I squint just enough to let my eyes adjust and see Haymitch enter my hospital room and sit down next to my bed.

"Nice job sweetheart, you managed to get yourself outta there and save the boy at the same time. More than I gave you credit for," he gives me what I think is meant to be a smile and it's the closest I've ever come to seeing Haymitch be genuine.

"Where's Peeta? Is he alright? How long have I been out of the arena? When do we get to go home?" I'm out of breath by the time all my questions tumble out, I also notice how hoarse my voice sounds which makes me wonder again how long I have really been out of the arena.

"He's fine, just resting same as you. Though you're not allowed to see him yet, they want to do your reunion live on air at the ceremony," he shushes me before I can protest. "You've been out of the arena for nearly a day now, they had to keep you under for an extra couple hours; apparently you had so many different scars that it took a while to smooth them all away, only the best skin for our newest victor," he winks at me.

As I lift up the sleeves of my hospital gown I feel a wave of nostalgia come over me as I see that even my older, deeper scars acquired from years of hunting in the woods with Gale have been wiped away, erased by the Capitals touch with all that's left in their place my shiny, polished new skin.

Noticing my slight shift in focus Haymitch not so swiftly changes the subject to my last unanswered question.

"All you've got left to do is the winners ceremony and then Caesar's interview and it's back to district 12, should be on the train by tomorrow morning if all goes well according to Effie's excessive planning,"

"Go with Cinna now, he's got to get you ready," I look up to see Cinna leaning against the door, having silently entering my room without noticing. He gives me a smug smile and as we walk to the prep room he turns to me and says.

"Told you I was betting on you, girl on fire."

* * *

I'm nervous as I wait for Caesar to call me onto the stage, the only thing keeping me steady is the fact that it's one step closer to getting to go home, to seeing Prim and my mother again and the Hawthorne's and Gale. When I think of Gale I'm not sure what I feel, I'm excited but also scared, what will he think of me now? Am I still his Catnip or am I just a head over heels in love capital sell out? I'm not entirely sure I know myself, I'm just happy that I'll get to go home and just be me again.

There's no time to think about that now though as I see Haymitch walking towards me. He engulfs me straight in a hug which I barely have time to register as strange because he starts talking straight into my ear, my hair concealing his lips.

"Exactly the same as in the arena okay sweetheart, completely, madly in love with that boy. Wouldn't want anyone to think that little stunt in the arena was an act of rebellion would we," As soon as Haymitch pulls away I'm filled with a dread coursing straight through me. Of course I was stupid to think that I could go home and just be me, the games haven't ended and maybe this parts more dangerous than the arena.

Haymitch gives me a reassuring smile which ends up to be more of a grimace as the trumpets blare and I'm pushed forward awaiting my entrance.

Our prep teams enter first, all giggles and bouncing around, next is Effie, who receives massive cheers from the crowd as she curtseys on stage. When Cinna and Portia are introduced the crowd is almost deafening, obviously having found favourites from the design team and I strongly suspect that they will be upgraded through the districts next year. Haymitch's entrance brings mixed reviews from the crowd some now unsure whether or not getting his first 2 victors makes up for 25 years of not caring about being in the limelight.

And then it's me being propelled forward straight into Peeta's arms, we cling together and as he kisses me all I can hear is the crowds unwavering roar ringing in my ears. I'm ecstatic to see Peeta and make sure that he really is alright, and after about 10 minutes of us being in our own little bubble are we pulled aside by Caesar to start the viewing part of the ceremony.

I remember Haymitch's warning and I tuck myself straight into Peeta's side whilst putting my feet up on the seat, the crowd aww's as he accommodates me perfectly and I start to wonder if Peeta really knows how much danger we could be in if we don't pull this scene off.

I'm glad to have all the attention directed off us as the lights dim down and everybody turns to watch the 3hour showing of the highlights of this year's games. I try to prepare myself as I realize that my fellow 22 tributes death will be projected on the screen for everybody to see once again, the idea of seeing Rue's lifeless body makes a tear roll down my cheek, I quickly wipe t away because I can't show that I feel remorse for these tributes lives, after all if they weren't dead I would be.

It's easy to tell what the story behind these games were this year as an excessive amount of camera footage is spent on showcasing mine and Peeta's supposed love, and apart from seeing every single death in excruciating detail the rest of the tributes don't have much light shed upon them. Every death I see makes me feel sick and I feel Peeta's arm tense when fox face appears on the screen. Rue's death is the shortest one shown and I notice how the omit the part where I lay the flowers around her, seeing her face nearly makes me breakdown right there and the only thing keeping me on the stage is the bright lights trained on me at all times reminding me of how well this must go. Cato's death is by far the most gruesome and the Game makers have even gone so far as to have cameras zoom right in as he's torn apart limb by limb, I turn to hide my face in the crook of Peeta's neck when I raise my arrow, by the time I've turned back were being announced as victors and I've missed how they portrayed out winning.

The anthem plays and I'm glad that Caesar is not able to ask me any questions right now, although I know that will happen later tonight, at least I'll have more time to prepare my answers. I barely pay attention as Snow enters from the left wing to congratulate us on being the newest victors and present us with our crowns. It's the closest I've ever stood from him and I feel extremely uncomfortable as his snake like eyes bore straight into mine.

Waving and cheering follows and it seems like an eternity before Caesar finally bids the audience goodnight and the lights turn off. Peeta and I are ushered off stage in a rush and then separated as Effie takes him one way and Haymitch takes I another, I crane my neck to try and see where they're going but Haymitch yanks me forward before I can see.

"You did well sweetheart, Capitol ate it up," he says, but I know that it can't really be the capitol that's the problem.

"And Snow? Do you think he bought it?" I question. Haymitch seems on edge about something but he just gives me a short nod and just says.

"We'll find out soon enough," I'm not sure what he means and don't ask, he then tells me that in the morning we have the interview with Caesar and then we'll be travelling back to district 12. I can't completely contain my excitement as we reach the door to my room and I head inside hoping to get my first proper goodnights sleep in what seems like forever.

* * *

I'm woken up bright and early by Effie's clamouring on my door and everything seems to go by in slow motion as Cinna prepares me for the interview with Caesar. Any excitement I have over finally getting to go home is overshadowed with worry about what this interview will entail, if my answers aren't perfect I'm in even more trouble than I am now.

I don't get to see Peeta until right before we sit down with Caesar and I'm starting to think that this insistence on our separation is happening on purpose. I have no time to question anybody about this though as Caesar engulfs me in a warm hug when I enter the room and then starts to proceed with the interview.

Instantly were being broadcast live to the entire country and I suddenly can't help wondering whether Gale is watching or rather what he thinks of the entire games really. I know he must feel hurt considering that he kissed me before I was reaped and I'm now going to return home a victor and with a 'boyfriend' as well. I hope he's at least proud of me for surviving though and he must have missed me as much as I have missed him. I haven't even been able to think about the kiss, but it seems as though that's pointless now, what future could Gale and I ever really have now? If I even wanted one, I am glad that the kiss happened now, as brief as it was at least I got to experience a real kiss before the arena.

Peeta brings me back to reality by calling my name and Caesar is staring at me intently, obviously having just asked me a question,"

"Err I'm sorry could you just repeat that for me please Caesar?" he gives me a faint chuckle before he answers.

"I asked you when you realised you were in love with Peeta?"

"Oh, I err…" I laugh nervously as I rack my brains trying to come up with an answer before Caesar saves me by answering his own question.

"I know when I thought you were, when you called out his name sitting in that tree, you could really tell you were in love with him in that moment,"

I'm so grateful for his answer that I nearly get up of my seat and hug him. "Yes, I guess that was one I finally realised Caesar, your right," I say.

I tune out again as Caesar directs his questions towards Peeta again, occasionally I hear a few aww's from the room and I know that Peeta is probably spinning some beautiful love story, he's much better at this than me.

I pay attention once again when Caesar turns to me and says.

"Now Katniss I have one more question for you," I'm suddenly filled with dread. "What was going through your mind when you took out those berries in the arena?"

This is the question; everything depends on whether my answer Is completely perfect, I glance at Haymitch briefly before answering.

"I don't know… I just couldn't…bear the thought of… being without him," I try to look as convincing as possible and from the look on Haymitch's face it was the right thing to say.

Caesar wraps up the interview by wishing us well as we return home and then were walking toward our rooms with Haymitch and Effie in tow.

"Was it okay," I whisper as soon as Haymitch is within ear-shot.

"Perfect," he tells me. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"So," Peeta says. "Are we getting on the train straight away?" he has a shine to his eyes; he must be as excited to get back to district 12 as I am.

Nobody answers and I look from Haymitch to Effie not missing how both of their faces look like there hiding something.

"What?" I say staring straight at Effie knowing she's the mostly likely to spill whatever secret it is.

"It's Snow," Haymitch is the one who answers me.

"He wants to see you."

* * *

**A/N Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry. I don't know quite what else to say.**

* * *

Snow wants to see me. I think I'm going to throw up.

"Wh…What?" Is all I can stutter out, my voice is riddled with dread. Peeta's face looks blank and it just proves to me that he's been completely clueless about what we've been doing; he's obviously just far too good of an actor.

Haymitch sighs. "He says he wants to congratulate you personally before you go back to district 12," he sounds as normal as ever but I know what his eyes are saying, I'm basically already dead.

"Right… Okay," Peeta seems to have accepted this explanation. "Well let's go see him then," he says.

"No Peeta, you're coming with me," Effie finally speaks after being completely silent since this confession came out, a first for her I'm sure. "President Snow has requested to seeing both of you separately, Katniss will go first and then you will be after,"

I feel sick again. There's got be a reason to why Snow wants to see us by ourselves and it cannot be good. Peeta says okay and then Effie escorts him back to the rooms whilst I'm practically forced to walk up to the room President Snow has allocated for our little 'meeting'.

"Haymitch…" I nearly whine as we make our way there. "You said we should be alright,"

"Well sweetheart what the hell do I know? Besides we don't actually know what he wants, for all we know he could really want to congratulate you," His obvious lie is so palpable that in any other circumstance it would be funny and suddenly I'm extremely angry.

"Yeah well I doubt he's going to suggest we send each other Christmas cards every year, now is he, and I may be new but I'm pretty sure this isn't standard procedure," I snap.

I can see the door now and automatically slow my pace, but Haymitch grabs hold of my arm and pulls me forward.

"Look sweetheart, you're going to be fine. Just know that Snow's no bluffer so whatever he says, he means it. I'm serious Katniss don't try and play any games with him, he has no boundaries and he's going to do whatever it takes," Haymitch's use of my real name startles me and I'm going to question what he means by doing whatever it takes when a gruff voice interrupts us.

"You can go in," the deep voice booms right in front of me and then I'm pushed through the frame into what seems like some sort of office. The door slams shut behind me.

The room is surprisingly small for the Capitol and I realise that there are no windows, Snow stands with his back facing me on one side of a wooden black desk, on the other side is a single chair obviously meant for me. If this is supposed to scare me I'm ashamed to say that it does. I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Please sit, Miss Everdeen," he gestures to the chair without even turning and then he proceeds to walk up and down the room as he speaks.

"Do you know why I asked you here today?" his question sends a pit of despair straight through me.

"Ermm…" I'm not entirely sure I should be answering this question but the President seems to except one as he stops pacing and stands right in front of me, staring. Waiting.

"I would warn you," he says. "I don't take kindly to liars, but you seem like the kind of girl who would know such a little thing like that. Tell me Miss Everdeen, are you a liar?" his tone of voice is scarily calm and it's as though he's just making small talk, maybe this is small talk, to him.

"I don't think so," it seems like the safest answer possible.

The corners of his mouth start to twitch upwards into a smile, or perhaps a smirk before they quickly snag back down again. The pencil I didn't know he was holding twists viciously into the wooden desk and I can't help imagining it as a knife.

"You don't think so," he adds a gruff laugh to the end of his sentence. "So if I ask you some questions you are prepared to tell me the truth, is that correct?

I remember what Haymitch said about not playing any games and nod once.

"Yes," As soon as I've said it I feel like I've made the wrong decision.

"Tell me then, what was the real reason behind your decision to have yourself and Mr Mellark swallow the poison berries in the arena?" I know I have to be careful but I'm pretty sure he already knows the answer so telling the truth can't exactly change anything now.

"I wanted us both to survive," I say, because that is the truth, when I pulled out those berries I wasn't thinking about how rebellious it would seem. I just wanted right then for me and Peeta to survive, so maybe it wasn't because I was in love with him, but I couldn't let him die either.

"And how did you know," he carries on. "That the game makers would allow your little charade to succeed? That they wouldn't have just let you both die then and there?" The venom in his voice tells me that is what he wishes to have happened.

"I didn't," I say quickly. "I just figured that having two victors can't have been as bad as having none," When I look up Snow seems satisfied and then I realise what has just happened, I basically just confirmed for him that I didn't produce those berries out of love. I mentally slap myself for being so stupid.

"So," he says, the glee still evident in his eyes. "I think it's safe to assume that you are not and were not in love with Mr Mellark during the course of the games, were you?" His voice rises with every word spoken.

"No," I stare him straight in the eye to show him that I am not afraid of him, and that I will not let him break me.

"Ah," his voice level is back to normal now but there's a certain chill to it that makes me feel uneasy. "That's were your wrong. You Miss Everdeen will forever be in love with Mr Mellark, and in the future you are to be married, maybe have a few children to really cement your love for one another. You will also not let him be aware of your indifference towards him, or anyone else for that matter,"

"And if I don't?"

He chuckles and I'm once again reminded of how this must just seem like another game to him. "I am told you have a younger sister, don't you? What was her name again? Primrose I think, yes that was it. It would be an awful shame if she wasn't around to share in the celebrations of your victory, wouldn't it." His snake like eyes narrow into slits as he sees me understand what he means. I don't speak and he carries on. "And then there's that handsome friend of yours to think about, wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea would we?" And then just like that I'm watching Gale kiss me, over and over again his face coming down onto mine. I gulp, he can't have Gale, and I won't let him. "You will not see him or speak to him, if you so much as look at him I will have him killed," I can tell that he's not bluffing.

I try and block any of the weakness I am feeling from surfacing because how am I supposed to do that, I can't ignore Gale, the one person with whom I can truly be myself. Gale is my best friend, my confidant and hunting partner, how am I supposed to cut him out of my life. That's when I realise that there is one place where I will not leave me and him as nothing and perhaps it is the best place overall. The woods.

"And don't think you'll be running of to your precious woods to see him either," his smile is menacing to me and I can't quite contain my shock.

"You knew," it sounds more like a question than a statement.

"You didn't think it was chance that lead to you being here now did you? I mean one slip being picked out of thousands, how unlikely was that?" I wish I could kill the evil laugh that comes out of him and then another realisation dawns on me.

"So what's the point of me staying away from Gale anyway, you're just going to kill him anyway aren't you? I mean you already know about the woods, isn't that enough?" I question knowing there must be a reason; I'm not even going to be able to warn Gale about the woods because there's obviously nothing Snow doesn't see.

"I'm going to allow that he continues to hunt in the woods as it makes great entertainment for me and the few people who are aware of your, risk taking. In fact you will even be allowed to visit them as well, but I will be watching you Miss Everdeen," When he says this I realise what he's just done to me, he's taken away the one place where I am free because now I know that he saw everything and that I was never, ever really free at all.

"I also believe that Mr Hawthorne has had his just deserves for disobeying the Capitol, I am nothing if not a fair man Miss Everdeen, every punishment should be equal to the crime," he finishes.

"What just deserves? What have you done to him?" My voice rises and I can feel myself tensing.

"It is not what I have done but what you have done Miss Everdeen," Snow says. I'm thinking about what he means when another image appears in front of me. I recognise the room I'm looking at instantly as the living area of my house, I know that Prim and my mother are there but I can't tear my eyes away from Gales face, he looks sadder than I've ever seen him before and I know without asking that I'm the reason. The image on the screen shifts to what they are watching and it freezes on the picture of me and Peeta kissing inside the cave.

"Why is this so important to you?" I ask. "Me and Peeta being together, why is this lie so important?"

"It's your lie Miss Everdeen; I'm just helping you execute it correctly. You're the one who's convinced this entire nation that you were so madly in love with a boy that you were more prepared to kill yourself rather than to live without him, not me. And if you don't execute this lie properly the consequences could be dire for everyone, not just your own family,"

I then hang my head in shame, but not for Snow, I don't really care what he thinks and I loathe him for having the power to control everything. I hang my head in shame for the lies that I've let everyone one in my world believe, for the sponsors, the other tributes, the districts, my family and for Gale. That one hurts the most because Gale and I have never lied to each other before and I've broken that. I then think of myself and Peeta because we've been lying to everyone including ourselves.

I hear the door open behind me and I know I'm being dismissed. One more question comes to my mind as I stand to leave.

"Will you be telling Peeta all this too?"

"Why would I tell Mr Mellark about any of this? That would ruin everything," he says.

"But surely Peeta needs to know about the dangers of us not being able to pull of our lie,"

"Your lie Miss Everdeen, remember that," he doesn't offer me anymore than that and I'm left confused by his words.

The guard practically shoves me out the door and I almost fall into Haymitch. He says nothing and I'm left to follow him all the way back to our train car, Peeta is absent when we arrive and I keep thinking about what Snow said to me – my lie – what does that even mean? I wasn't the one thought up the love angle in the first place.

Once Haymitch has swallowed his second drink in under two minutes he finally opens his mouth.

"Well? What did he say?" he asks, but I know Haymitch already knows, he probably always has.

"What's the point of telling you something you already know?" I give him a glare that he answers with a gruff laugh.

"Your right there sweetheart," the ways he's waving his drink around makes me realise that this is not his second drink of the day, far from it in fact, and I just stare at him as he continues to speak.

"So he told you he knew it was an act right? Said he would kill your family if you failed to comply to his demands." It comes off like more of a statement than a question but I answer anyway.

"He wants us married, kids, grandkids the whole lot, I can't do that Haymitch!" I know he can see the panic in my eyes.

"You will if you want to see that sister of yours ever again, and I know about your friend, meaning Snow does too,"

I try not to choke as I tell him of the video Snow showed me of Gale kissing me and how he knows about the woods, Haymitch just rolls his eyes when I tell him of how I am never allowed to speak to Gale again obviously not caring about this detail so much.

"I won the games…" His laughing cuts me off and I'm so angry I could scream. "What's so funny?" I demand.

"You," he says sill failing to hold in his guffaws before turning completely and deadly serious.

"You don't win the games Katniss, the games win you!"

I open my mouth to say something and somehow a completely different question comes out. "There was one thing Snow kept saying that I didn't understand though; he kept going on about it being my lie and when I asked him whether he would be telling Peeta the same that's all he said again, surely if this pretence is so important then Peeta needs to be informed of what is expected as well?"

"Aw, come on sweetheart surely you're not that oblivious," my puzzled face obviously confirms I am. "Do I have to spell it out for you? The boy's in love with you, for real! And he believes the feelings mutual, honestly," he mutters. "It's like spoon feeding a baby,"

"Oh," it's all I can think to say. Peeta's in love with me? He wasn't just acting like I was, no wonder I thought he was acting so well in the interview, he was speaking the truth. I feel terrible; I thought we were on the same page and now it's seems like I've been stringing Peeta along. My emotions battle out in my head but one wins out overall. I'm angry.

"WHAT!"I exclaim. "You mean all this time he hasn't been acting and he thinks I haven't either?" Haymitch doesn't get a chance to answer as the subject of our conversation suddenly walks through the automatic doors of our train's dining room, our escort in pursuit.

"Well, that was rude, I was expected just to wait outside, not even offered a cup of tea or anything!" Effie's capitol accent sounds funny when paired with anything else other than over-enthusiastic giddiness.

I can't look at Peeta and I shift my gaze down instead half listening while Haymitch teases Effie with some story of how he was offered biscuits, after a few huffs everyone goes quiet and I finally look up only to see Peeta staring straight at me, the biggest smile ever gracing his face.

"Let's go home then, shall we," he says.

I can't quite meet his eyes.

* * *

**Please review, if you dont hate me.**


End file.
